


Between Tethys and Oceanus

by earlsmokey



Category: ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS
Genre: Bullying, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, darkfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey
Summary: Myeong calls him during his shift. He usually prefers not to disturb Jun, while he’s working. It must be something important, so Lee’s heart sinks. After he picks up the call, it grows cold, frostbite spreading through his chest: on the other side Dongmyeong sobs, choking on his own desperate gasps, as he tries and fails to force even a single word out.Jun’s heart starts rushing, a sudden surge of adrenaline forcing it into a frantic rhythm. For the first few seconds he can’t even speak, still recovering from the shock. He can only listen helplessly, as his pure, gentle boy is being crushed by reality.





	Between Tethys and Oceanus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Между Тефис и Океаном](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/497548) by earlsmokey (a.k.a Дикий Лайм). 



> DISCLAIMER 1: both of the characters are 18 or over.
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: the BGM is purely for the sake of atmosphere, the lyrics have little to no correlation to the events in this fic.

Dongmyeong is tiny but there’s a lot going on in his head.

It dawns on Jun when Myeong falls asleep at a cinema. It’s almost like he switches off, completely disregarding all of the flashing lights and loud noises. It’s Junyoung’s first time seeing him asleep and it seems that even when he’s unconscious he’s trying to become even smaller, to become invisible. It’s too weird of a habit to be random.

It takes Jun a while to figure out but by the time they officially start dating (after kind of being together for months) he finally has all of the puzzle pieces. Even though he tries to keep it together, Dongmyeong gets startled when someone actively suddenly makes a wide gesture. He gets awfully quiet as soon as somebody in a sour mood comes into the room. He wears clothes big enough to fit Jun. It’s almost like he tries to hide from the world or – more precisely – from people. The question stands, though: who is he really hiding from?

Junyoung gets an answer in the most unexpected of times. On one of the workdays he comes to pick Dongmyeong up after he’s done with his lessons. He’s in his last year of school and he’s getting bolder, as if he’s finally getting comfortable with the sole idea of being in a relationship. That doesn’t mean he’s comfortable enough to let Jun get out of his car on their daily trips but that's understandable. It’s better, if no one at his school knows who he’s dating.

Usually it’s not even a big deal: by the time Junyoung arrives Myeong is already waiting right outside the school gates. That day something’s different, though. Their designated time has arrives, yet Dongmyeong is nowhere to be seen. Jun shoots a quick gaze across the crowd, scanning for a familiar face. Their agreement allows that and it’ll probably help him calm his nerves… Sure enough, he ends up finding Dongmyeong but the situation seems grim.

A few other guys are following Son around. They look way taller and more muscular than him and, even though they don’t lay a single finger on him, they are awfully close to him, as if trying to intimidate him into compliance. It's not like they need to fo much – they've picked one of the easiest targets. What’s weird is that no one seems to care. Maybe it’s not that deep, maybe it doesn’t even look that scary to anyone but Jun. He can’t help his anxiety, though. He can't even see Son’s face but he's certain that there’s a guilty, timid expression on it. It’s always like that when Myeong’s nervous.

The closer they get, the more tempted Jun is to get out of the car and make his way straight into the danger zone. He doesn’t like the looks these bastards are giving Myeong. He doesn’t like how Son tugs at the hem of his blazer, nervously twisting it between his fingers. He hates everything about this situation, in fact, but he has to keep his promise.

The few minutes he has to endure seem like an eternity. Jun bites his lips nervously, eyes glued to the same group. The situation, thankfully, doesn’t escalate: a few meters away from the gate one of the unknown brutes suddenly looks up and waves at someone at the side. All of them lose interest in Dongmyeong and walk off, disappearing into the crowd. Just like that... Like nothing ever happened. Myeong forcefully exhales, quickly deflating. He takes a quick, anxious look around him and makes his way over to the car.

– What was that all about? – Junyoung asks, as soon as he gets inside. Dongmyeong freezes with the safety belt clasp still clutched in his hand. He evades Jun’s gaze and stays silent. – Who are they?

– My classmates, – Dongmyeong exhales, quickly realizing that Jun won’t let it slide.

– What did they want from you?

– Nothing major... They just came to talk.

– M-hm… Like I’ll believe that, – Junyoung focuses on the road but that doesn’t mean the conversation’s over. The leftover anger shines through his attempts to keep calm. – Looked unpleasant to me.

– What is this? An interrogation? – Myeong squints. The expression on his face quickly becomes less than friendly. The tension in the air makes it heavy. – I’m not a child, I can deal with everything myself. Thank you _**very**_ much for your concern!

Jun lets out a deep sigh. Dongmyeong isn’t usually the type to get into arguments but that day nothing goes right. Something must’ve really disturbed him for him to act like that… Jun decides not to pressure him any further. The last thing they want is a full-blown tantrum.

– I’ve heard what you had to say. Let’s just cool our heads off and go home. Dinner’s waiting.

Son – who was ready to quarrel – looks confused. He was absolutely sure that the conflict would spin out of control and he'd have to somehow defend himself. At that exact moment his mind catches up to his tongue for the first time. He opens his mouth to say something but immediately shuts it, staring off to the side. Junyoung finds the stereo panel and turns it on without looking. Smooth jazz fills the air around them and it’s perfectly appropriate: they can’t bring themselves to speak anyways.

The awkward silence follows them up the stairs and into the flat they share. Dongmyeong – still too stubborn to be the first one to speak – stares at the carpet intensely enough to burn a hole through it. Jun pretends like he doesn’t notice any of that, shoving their simple dinner into the microwave. When the timer runs out Dongmyeong flinches a little, finally looking up. He clearly wants to say something but Junyoung cuts him off before he can even start.

– You’re forgiven, – he says quickly before things get too awkward. – You might’ve had a rough day, that I understand. If you don’t want to, we won’t discuss it but I’ll still be worried.

Dongmyeong replies with a small nod. A half-smile appears on his lips but it’s nothing like his usual warm and cheerful demeanor. They chat over their dinner but the topics stay in the “safe territory”: they discuss the meal and some recent movies. Son chirps on about a certain romantic comedy he’s interested in. He – seemingly – comes back to norm after such a stress. While it’s a relief to see him liven up a little and to hear him talk, Jun still feels like something’s off. It’s weird that Dongmyeong can bounce back as easily, as he does.

It gets Lee thinking whether Dongmyeong is really as happy as he claims to be, if he really barely ever has tough days and it's a genuinely terrifying thought. It forces its way back into Jun’s consciousness for many more days. It gets to the point where he can’t tell, if any speck of happiness, that Myeong displays, is genuine, or if all of it is just an elaborate act. By far the worst thing is that he can’t ask Son directly. The memories of his reaction are still vivid, so Jun decides it’s better to keep his curiosity in check.

***

_Tom Odell – Heal_

It's when they lay together in bed after an especially rough week that Jun starts questioning whether he even has the right to be so nosy. Why would he be allowed to get so involved in Dongmyeong’s life and, possibly, interfere with his decisions? He loves him, of course, but it seems to be getting unhealthy… Or is that what genuine care is like?

Dongmyeong who’s resting his head on Jun’s chest picks up on his anxiety through his skin. He rolls over to his stomach, a stealthy hand finding its way over the other’s chest as he sets his chin on it and gives Jun a sleepy but loving gaze. The lenses of his glasses gleam, reflecting the light of the lamp, but it seems like he himself is glowing from inside.

No, Jun does really love him. He loves him so much it hurts.

He takes Dongmyeong’s other hand, intertwining their fingers and taking a long look at his thin wrist riddled with large, protruding veins. Such a gentle boy should probably have tender hands but instead Dongmyeong’s speak. They tell a story. Jun collects it word by word, showering his wrist with quick kisses. Son struggles with him a little, trying to free his hand from the grip, as the kisses tickle too much. Jun understands and stops, looking up to see the silly smile disappear off Dongmyeong’s face. The blush remains, though, as well as the fondness in his gaze. They stay quiet for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, before Son pulls himself even closer.

They kiss slowly, savoring each moment. Jun finally releases Son’s hand and cradles his face instead. Myeong finds the crook of his neck and clings to it, his cold fingers contrasting against the other’s skin. He throws his left leg over Jun’s hips, carefully sitting up without breaking the kiss.

He’s funny but in a cute way. He's basically a cookie cutter preppy boy but there he is sitting on top of Jun with his hair all messy, glasses already taken off by either one of them. His gaze is a little clouded as he looks at Lee and offers him a gentle smile. It’s hard not to smile back.

– You’re gorgeous, baby, – Junyoung tells him without even trying to hide the adoration in his tone, but Dongmyeong’s expression suddenly darkens. A tiny line appears between his brows, his gaze immediately sobering up and becoming cold. – Did I say something wrong?

Myeong shakes his head.

– Do you really think so? – he asks, his tone completely serious. Jun nods. Son makes an unintelligible noise before flopping back down onto the bed. Lee’s silent question is so obvious from his confused expression that Dongmyeong adds. – It’s nothing really. Tomorrow’s just gonna be a busy day. I’d better get some sleep

Jun doesn't really have a choice. For the safety of their relationship he has to comply but – as it turns out in a few days – there _**is**_ something to worry about.

_Wrabel – The Village_

Myeong calls him during his shift. It's out of character for him to disturb Jun while he’s working. It must be something important so Lee’s heart sinks. After he picks up the call it grows cold, frostbite spreading through his chest: on the other side Dongmyeong sobs, choking on his own desperate gasps, as he tries and fails to force even a single word out. A sudden surge of adrenaline hits Jun in sync with the realisation, breaking through the frost and forcing his heart into a frantic rhythm. For the first few seconds he can’t even speak, still recovering from the shock. He can only listen helplessly, as his pure, gentle boy is being crushed by reality.

– Are you at school?

It takes him some time but Dongmyeong manages to answer: a muffled “yes” claws its way through the sobs.

– Should I come pick you up? – a long pause follows. The next “yes” is even shakier than before. It’s full of doubt but Jun still decides to take it. – Hold on. I’ll be there soon.

He does end up at the school gates way sooner than he would normally. It costs him a coverup from his colleagues and, probably, a speeding ticket as well but it’s all worth it. At least, it will be, if he doesn’t let his nerves get the best of him.

The car door shuts behind him, a short buzz of the alarm setting off his frantic dash down the familiar alley. It’s the same one he had his eyes glued on a month ago when… With each step, with each tile he leaps over Jun grows more and more confident: whatever happened to Dongmyeong, _**they**_ are responsible for all of it.

All of the surroundings melt into a single picture: the porch, the faces of school security, the turnstile and ladders upon ladders upon ladders. Everythig layers and smudges, like a giant fever dream, and between this and Jun’s desperate attempts at not coughing up his own lungs there are the two messages, both from Dongmyeong.

“3”

“3rd flooe bthroom”

Jun doesn’t have the time to check if he understands these messages correctly. His legs bring him to the boys’ bathroom on the third floor and he swings the door open. The doorknob bangs loudly against the wall and the door hinges creak, as if they were crying out in pain… And Dongmyeong. is, indeed, there He’s sitting right across from the entrance with his knees pulled up to his chest. He looks even more tiny and fragile, even a little pitiful.

Jun’s heart sinks, with a sharp ache shooting through his chest. It feels like he’s going to die, like the end really is nigh, but he grits his teeth and presses on. His legs feel heavy and the mere two meters, that he would’ve leaped over in an instant become an obstacle.

Dongmyeong isn’t crying anymore. Not audibly, at least. His whole body still shakes, as small, constrained sounds escape his throat. His cheek is swollen, a grey bruise already blooming on it. Jun kneels before him, feeling his throat stiffen. He’s about to burst into tears himself but he has to keep it together. He has to be strong… At least for Myeong.

Jun reaches out to embrace him but Son grabs his wrists and stops him halfway. His fingers are even colder than usual and a little wet, as well.

– Aren’t you… g-grossed out? – he asks, his voice scratchy and barely intelligible. Lee gives him a look full of horror and it suddenly dawns on him. Something **_is_ **wrong, very wrong, in fact.

Dongmyeong’s hair is soaking wet. Something’s dripping from it onto his uniform blazer… Is it water? Jun’s gaze darts between all of the things he didn’t take into account: some weird dirt clumping up Myeong’s hair; a drool line on his chin; a button missing from his blazer… Just what has happened here?

– No…? – he answers, still confused. The corners of Son’s mouth twitch, before he starts giggling. The giggle quickly turns into a shrill, terrifying laughter.

– I’m so disgusting, – he exhales between the laughter attacks, raking his fingers through his filthy fringe. His cold, lifeless gaze shoots up. For the first time during this whole conversation, he looks Jun in the face. – Do you hate me?

– No! Why would I?

– And why would you love me? – Dongmyeong’s voice quiets down. He clenches his fingers on Junyoung’s wrists, digging his short nails into his skin. – I’m too much trouble to deal with.

Jun sighs. His heart finally starts beating again. He shakes Dongmyeong’s hand off of his right wrist and then gently, finger by finger frees his left one out of the other’s grip. He places both of his hands on the back of Myeong’s head, pressing it against his chest. There’s a moment of silence.

– Can you hear my heartbeat?

Myeong replies with a quiet “uh-huh”.

– It’s beating like that, because I was in a rush. I wouldn’t have run like that, if I was going to a person I hate. – he pauses, trying to keep himself from crying, but tears still well up in his eyes. A brief moment – and they are streaming down his cheeks. – I have a million reasons to love you. I can list all of them, if you want.

Dongmyeong falls silent. Only his sharp breathing cuts through the stagnant air and his shoulders twitch, still calming down after the meltdown.

– But for now… Let’s get out of here. I’ll make you a hot bath at home, and, if you want, you can tell me, what happened. Does that sound good?

Son nods. Jun hugs him for a few more seconds. Thought rush through his brain. They now have to make it to the exit, so that means… Passing through the school hallways. Thank God, the lesson has already started, so they won’t bump into too many students, but still. There will be someone late for class and some teachers going by as well. Jun can only pray they don’t see anyone on their way back to the car, as he helps Dongmyeong wash his face. He feels a headache coming into bloom somewhere at the back of his head, but the pain is weak enough for him to still function. Besides, there are too many important matters he needs to take care of.

_Wrabel – The Village (end)_

They walk through the hallways painfully slowly – Dongmyeong is still barely able to walk. Lee counts the steps, thinking of all the things he could do to the bastards, that did all of this to his boy. He feels the rage boiling inside of his chest once more, but, thankfully, they barely meet anyone on their way back and none of these people are familiar to Jun. It’s like the world finally decides to give them a break.

Son gets into the car so carefully, it’s almost unnatural. He’s probably afraid of dirtying the interior, Jun figures. Meanwhile, he’s already calling his company to let them know he won’t be coming back. There’s no point. Besides, how can he leave Dongmyeong like that? He needs him, he needs care and attention first and foremost.

– Yes, I’d like to have the rest of the day off. Yes, you can cut that from this month’s wage. Great.

This whole exchange is nothing, but abstract phrases to Myeong, but he can’t help but listen in. He even manages to be worried about Jun. What if he gets into trouble because of him? Son doesn’t even know what that trouble could be, but is anxiety still spikes.

He can’t calm down, even when he’s sitting in the bathtub, Jun carefully washing his hair. Warm water runs down his face, and Son desperately tries not to let it get into his eyes or mouth. Junyoung is, of course, puzzled by the dirt in his hair. Where did it come from? What even is it? Dongmyeong remember a little too vividly, perhaps. Should he tell Jun? After all, he’ll probably be even more disturbed, if he knows the details…

The shower quickly merges into a full-blown bubble bath, and after the bath he’s sent straight to bed. Laying there, covered by a thick fluffy blanket, Dongmyeong can’t help, but remember his childhood. This kind of care is something he experienced only as a small child. It’s equal parts pleasant and terrifying.

Only kids get that much attention and help. Only those, who can’t do anything themselves.

All of the events of this day flash before his eyes, and this bliss seems like a logical continuation of the horror he had to go through. His thoughts bounce around inside his skull, turning into mush. Oh, how he wants to just share… To tell Jun everything, without any lies or holding back. He even almost gathers the courage to do that…

Almost.

Jun enters the room and Dongmyeong’s lips are all of a sudden glued shut.

Junyoung’s got fatigue written all over his face. He’s a grown-up, and it’s the first time Son fully realizes it. There might be only two years, separating them, but it feels like an eternity… And Dongmyeong decides to keep quiet. It’s better like that. It’s easier to cope like that, so he keeps quiet and sits up.

– Come here. – he calls, his voice quiet and husky. It’s like there’s dirt lodged into his throat. Not a good sign: by tomorrow his voice will probably be gone for good.

Jun obeys. He sits down on the edge of the bed. His hand shoots up to loosen the tie and undo the button on the collar of his shirt, but after that he gives up completely. He gives up and lets his head fall down to Myeong’s knees. Warm fingers ghost over his hair, carefully digging in. His expression lightens, the tension slowly melting away, as his breathing levels out.

The moment of silence drags on for a long, long time. Jun’s falling asleep and Dongmyeong isn’t in the mood to talk. It feels like any words will be inappropriate. Like they will spoil the moment and make them dive back into the harsh reality.

The world has other plans for them, though. As if finally realizing, how much it made them suffer it starts healing their wounds. Dongmyeong learns to smile once again. The cuts on his body are soon gone, as well as all of the bruises. Jun restores his calm: he doesn’t jolt awake in the middle of the night to check, if Myeong’s still there, beside him anymore. He doesn’t feel the primal need to defend Son, when someone gets close to him.

Everything seems to be normal again…

Fate is an unreliable lady, though. She gets bored of playing goody-two-shoes and helping those in the right. That’s probably why she does everything to make that encounter happen. She especially outdoes herself on the setting: who would’ve thought it could be dangerous to go to a nearest shop and get some pizza on the way back? Jun certainly didn’t think that.

The danger is there, right before their very own eyes, when Dongmyeong, who was carelessly chirping on about all of the different synthesizer presets, stops in his tracks; when the bag he was holding to his chest with both of his arms suddenly drops to the ground. The soft drinks in it bang loudly against the asphalt and roll out of the bag. Jun can barely force himself to look up, tearing his gaze away from the colorful cans, but when he does, he finally realizes: his ultimate nightmare just came true.

Two out of the brutes are standing right in front of Myeong and they are **_dangerously_** close.

The fuse is blown immediately. The next moment, Jun’ already shoving Son, frozen with fear, behind his back. He isn’t attacking… yet. It’s not like he will hold back if he has to. His right hand balls up into a strong, confident fist. One of the motherfuckers has the nerve to sneer at him, and that’s when his rage gets the better of Jungyoung.

His vision is blurred, overcome by a bloody mist. He can’t remember, what the bastard says after that, nor can he remember how he knocks out his tooth and how he breaks his own finger, fighting off his buddy. His last clear memory is telling Dongmyeong to run for his life, but that’s long, long before the bloodbath, that occurs.

A scream is what brings his back to reality.

It’s an unfamiliar voice… Jun looks down at his own hand. It’s shaking from the tension. One of the fingers is clearly facing the wrong direction, bent hideously above the joint. In his grip is someone’s collar. It’s one of the brutes, huh? His vision is still blurred, but it’s probably caused by a blackeye or some other nonsense, more than the battle rage. Battle rage sure as hell can’t explain why he’s tasting metal.

Holy fuck.

He just beat up two highschoolers.

It’s not something to take pride in, but oddly enough Jun doesn’t feel any remorse. He slowly lets go of the collar. The bastard drops, his knees hitting the asphalt, before he turns to run. A manic smile blooms on Jun’s bloodied lips.

He beat up two highschoolers, so now it’s time to get his candy ass back home, before anyone calls the police, before anyone manages to remember his face… Before a model citizen by the name of Lee Junyoung faces trouble, incompatible with being respected in the society.

He gets away, sneaking around the back alleys and the tiny minor streets, making sure to stay away from any places, where he might bump into anyone. He’s lucky to know the block as well as the back of his own hand, but the road is still long and exhausting, especially for how beat up he actually is.

The pain catches up to him somewhere near the midway point, as soon as the adrenaline rush wears off. Sure, he kicked two asses at the same time, but these kids sure were hella muscular for their age. Lee hisses, biting into his lower lip. He carelessly dials the number on the intercom, grazing his broken finger. It responds with a sharp, blinding pain, and Jun realizes how big of a fuckup he made. Well, guess you can’t take back, what’s already done. He’ll just have to wait for a few days, before going to the doctor. He can’t show up there as beat up, as he is, can he?

Dongmyeong meets him at the doorstep. Has he… been waiting for Jun? Tears, welling up in his eyes, sparkle, as he begins frantically checking the other’s wounds. Jun pushes him away gently, waving off the damage he has suffered. Son gives him a heavy look. It’s full of childish stubbornness, as well as genuine care. He won’t let Jun off that easily, will he?

Well, to say he doesn’t is an understatement. Lee can barely keep himself from flinching, remembering the events of that evening. Myeong pulls out a bunch of poultices and ointments, applying them, seemingly, all over, while asking all about Jun’s wellbeing and the details of the fight. Lee would love to keep quiet, but words come out on their own, as if Dongmyeong’s holding magnets to his skin, instead of remedies.

The longer he speaks, the grimmer Son’s expression turns. He bites into his knuckle, his other hand still holding a poultice to the ugly lilac mess, that now covers the other’s eye. Jun can almost hear the hum of little gears coming to life inside of his head. The quicker they spin – the deeper he is in his own thoughts.

He’s practically lost to humanity up until supper. After, when they’re having their usual cup of tea, he suddenly decides to speak his mind. He lays all of the facts before Jun: who the poor bastards, that he scared off, are; all of the events of that cursed day and, finally, where the root of the problem lies. It comes out awkward and, frankly unbelievable. All of that can’t be real… can it?

It is, though.

The sole reason Dongmyeong is treated so badly is the fact, that he’s different. His classmates just can’t accept, that a guy can like things, that aren’t “manly” be it the color pink, flower arrangements or affection. Son just so happens to like all of that on top of being smaller and slighter…

Junyoung digs the fingers of his good hand into his hair, trying to fully realize that, but all of this knowledge doesn’t make his life any easier. He’s been dying to learn all of that, but now his head feels heavy with all of the guilt and unrest. He’s not the one doing it, but… Could things really have changed so much after he graduated?

No, they couldn’t.

Jun’s memories come back, offering him the answer. He has always been tall and strong. On top of that, he was well-liked. Why would anyone want to take on such a person?

Exactly. There was no reason to, and the odds would be against the bullies. There were definitely people weaker and less noticeable, than him, though, and these were the people, who got picked on. While he was living his high-school life peacefully, there were people suffering right beside him. Those who were called disgusting names, those who were stuffed into lockers, and those who were dipped head down into school toilets…

– Oh God. – he mutters time and time again, like some sort of a ritual chant. – Oh God…

Is there a solution to this problem? Well, Jun knows one… It’s brutish, but effective, so his mind clings to it, as he promises Dongmyeong, that they will pull through all of the trouble.

***

December and January fly by in an instant. Days connect with each other, turning into a mess of faces and events. Before long, Jun finds himself in front of the school gates once again. He’s out of his car, but has all of the safety precautions on: sunglasses, a hood and a mask. While being so restrictive towards himself, he can’t help but feel, like there’s a certain sense of freedom about this moment.

They both feel it.

The rumbling of the crowd gets closer: it spills out of the building, and those, who are no longer highschoolers, rush to the gates. Dongmyeong is there, as well. He’s running, his gazed glued to Jun. He’s clutching the diploma in his hand, waving it around above his head, and Lee’s sure, that he’s got straight A’s.

Myeong has officially finished his twelfth grade and somehow, he already looks older and wiser.

– So? How was it? – Jun asks. Dongmyeong gives him a stink eye, before saying he doesn’t wanna talk about it. Not even a second passes, until he adds, that he would gratefully bend over both the school and its student. Jun, not expecting such a profanity to come out of Son’s mouth, bends over himself, choking on a giggle. They both laugh so hard they tear up, but those tears are tears of joy, and that’s what matters most.

Dongmyeong takes the knife out of his pocket. It’s small and elegant, tucked away into its case, but it still radiates danger.

– Take it! I can’t keep carrying it around, it dampens my mood.

– You can’t handle having the tiniest bit of power, huh? – Jun asks, already putting the knife away. – You sure are a weird one…

– You know I have reasons…

– Yeah-yeah, those reasons being “I love love, not war”. We been knew. Come on and get into the car, or oppa’s ass will freeze off.

– O-oppa…? Lee Junyoung, you are disgusting! – Dongmyeong scrunches up his nose, trying to stifle a giggle, while he opens the front door of the car.

Jun smirks to himself, getting onto the driver’s seat. He turns on the stereo and smooth jazz fills the car. They stay silent for the entirety of the ride, lost in their thoughts, but it’s not awkward anymore. They share their joy, their relief, and no words are needed for that.

They’ve stopped on the bank of their own Styx. They’ve seen the boat, gliding across it, but they are returning from this invisible war overfilled with pride. They’ve won. They have a million reasons to keep on living…

And not a single one to die.


End file.
